Exit wounds
by Skeleton's Dance
Summary: Oneshot- Sakura new that one day it would be her mission to finish him, she had never had the intention of returning from this mission. Though she had hoped she would have been able to successfully finish it. Retrospect. warning: death M to be safe


This is just an idea I had listening to the song exit wounds by the script. I do not own the rights to the song or to Naruto, obviously.

_-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-_

**Exit wounds**

Everything seemed to slow down as she fell to her knees. Seconds to her felt like minutes or hours even. Her eyes were wide in terror, she had never imagined him really doing this to her, of course he had never shown any particular kind of love for her. And, yes, he had told her it would happen if she got in his way again. But she had always imagined that somewhere deep down some part of him cared about her just as much as she did about him.

_My hands are cold, my body's numb_

_I'm still in shock, what have you done?_

She didn't feel the pain she imagined she would feel in her last moments, which was actually somewhat of a comfort for her.

Everything seemed to go silent around her. Sakura could only hear her slowing heartbeat that seemed to be pounding loudly in her head. That sound was shutting everything else out. She looked at her hands and even though her vision was blurred she could see they we're covered in a mixture of blood and dirt. She wondered if it was just her own blood or whether she had managed to at least wound her opponent in her last battle.

_My head is pounding, my vision's blurred_

_Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word_

She turned her head up her eyes slowly moving up towards the face of the man that she knew had ended her life with that last thrust of his katana. He was injured as well his chest moving rather quickly, because of the ragged breaths he took. His injuries were no where close to being as bad as hers though.

She was shivering, as her body was slowly growing cold. She could see the man's lips move but couldn't understand what he was saying. She only knew what she wished he would be saying to her:

'_I'm sorry, Sakura, I've always loved you… I just didn't realize it in time.'_

Looking up at his dark charcoal eyes she hoped they would reflect any feelings of sorrow or regret, but they didn't, they were cold, lacking any emotion.

Those onyx eyes reminded her of the night he had left her so many years ago, he had not cared back then either. He had just knocked her out and left her for dead on a cold, hard bench. She wondered now whether he had ever cared about her; even if it was just a little bit. Had some part of him loved her a little?

_And I hurt so bad, that I search my skin_

_For the entry point, where love went in_

_And ricocheted and bounced around…_

She couldn't imagine now that he had, no one would do this kind of damage to someone they loved or even remotely cared about. She had gone through pure torture.

She coughed, tasting the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She knew it was over; her mission had failed. She had never planned on coming back from this mission. She had known it was a suicide mission from the beginning. But she had hoped that her training had been enough to at least finish her mission of bringing down Uchiha Sasuke with her.

Fact of the matter was that her life had been doomed ever since the day he had left the village, showing her that she didn't mean anything to him. Knowing this had sealed her fate.

_And left a hole when you walked out…_

Sakura had been preparing for this mission for years knowing it would someday come down to her to try and finish this. She had trained long and hard, but she was starting to realize now that no amount of training would have prepared her for this fight. She had fought hard and had been close to actually winning the battle, yet when she had had the chance to finish it she hadn't been able to. She still loved him as much as she had always had. And it didn't matter how much he had hurt her she wouldn't be able to kill him. She had a kunai pressed tightly to his neck and all she had to do was press down to finish it. But her body had been frozen in place, she couldn't bring herself to do it, giving him space to get out of there, which finally resulted in his katana being thrust through her ribcage.

_-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-_

Naruto had not approved of her going on this mission and had insisted on going with her. But since it was still some months till he would officially become the new Hokage it had not been his decision. Sakura slowly fell forward placing her palms on the ground, she closed her eyes trying to remember the blonde's never faltering smile, but she couldn't all she saw was darkness.

She found the strength to push her head up again, she had decided she would at least go with dignity. She wouldn't cry, she refused to cry and show weakness. She had broken down when Sasuke had left her all those years ago, it had taken years to pick up all the pieces and put herself back together.

_Marks of battle, they still feel raw_

_A million pieces of me, on the floor_

But now years later she could still feel the scars it had left on her. But she would not show her weaknesses to him, not when she knew it would be wasted on him, he wouldn't care.

_I'm damaged goods, for all to see…_

She had not been able to lead a normal life, everybody had known this even Naruto had. This was why she had been given this mission, she had nothing left in Konoha. No one she could relate or talk to, no interests or goals to keep her going. She was scarred for life and she couldn't go on living if he didn't come back to heal them. She could go days without talking or even saying a word to anyone. All she had done for years was train, eat and sleep.

_Now who would ever wanna be with me?_

She had been wandering around like a ghost, at first people had tried to cheer her up, but after some time everyone had started to realize that it was no use, that there was only one man who could heal her…

And he wasn't particularly interested in her wellbeing.

_I've got all the baggage, drink the pills_

_Yeah, this is living but without the will_

_I'm backing out, I'm shutting down_

_You left a hole when you walked out…_

This mission and her death was the inevitable result of everything that had happened until this day. The result of everything they had done and the unexpected consequences these actions had brought them.

The corners of her mouth slowly turned upwards in a grim smile as she whispered:

"_Will you let them know where I am?"_

Everything was silent as the pounding in her head died down, her eyes were lifeless and the last thing she heard was his response:

"_hn"_

And that made her happy, since she knew it had been a sound of agreement. She fell down on her back in the mud, her hands reaching for the source of all her pain. Her head was turned, with her eyes watching his retreating form before everything went black.

_-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-_

Sasuke watched the girl as she lay there on the ground clutching her heart as if it was hurting her, yet she had no physical wounds in that area.

'_Sakura… always the dramatic'_

He thought bitterly as he turned his back towards the girl. As he walked away from the girl who had loved him all this time he remembered the feel of the last sentence he had said to her…

"_I'm sorry, Sakura… You deserved so much more…"_

_-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-_

_Right that's it, I'm not really sure how I feel about it, maybe you guys have some suggestions on how I would be able to improve this. Well yeah let me know what you think._


End file.
